Death Wish
by Rennik
Summary: Temari had a fight with Shikamaru. On her way home from Konoha she is attacked by a band of ruthless assassins. Will the strange man who saves her have more than meets the eye? TEMxOC
1. The Lone Ranger

A/N: So a Temari fic name Invitation inspired me to write a fic about an OC floating in my head and Temari. Enjoy :)

**Death Wish**

**Chapter 1**

**The Lone Ranger**

Temari stood there surrounded by five assassins. They wore no headband like the cowards they were and their target was Temari. They were obviously all ANBU of some village and were quite formidable but she herself was no slouch. The drew her large fan and prepared herself for the fight of her life. She had gotten in a fight with Shikamaru earlier that day and left the village of Konoha in all angry haste towards Suna along the road by herself.

_'So stupid,' _Temari cursed. She was Gaara the Kazekage's sister and she knew she should have traveled with someone else. The ninja all converged on her and she summoned her wind abilities and began thrashing on them but there were far too many for her to take on. She was strong but she was still barely Jounin rank and they were all far above her. She was unable to focus on so many and they all soon shot through her defenses and were battering her and beating her down. Temari could do nothing to stop the onslaught her foes unleashed upon her. Once they had her beaten and defeated laying on the ground in tatters they chuckled.

"Let's have some fun with her before we finish the job," The leader of them said and they converged on her ripping her clothes from her body. Temari was bloody and crying. How could her day get any worse. It was time. They were about to have their way with her.

"Come on boys. Is that any way to treat a lady? I'll play for blood," said a voice startling everyone present including Temari. In the enemy's haste to take Temari they must have not noticed the other presence. As Temari glanced at the newcomer she took in the sight. He was very near to the group. He wore a large trench coat and sported a cowboy hat. In his mouth was a cigar and his lip was fat with disgusting dip as well. He shuffle the cigar over to the corner of his mouth and spit a mouthful of brown spit on the ground a few feet from the shinobi. In his hands were two pulsing balls of what seemed like pure chakra.

"Mind your own business swine," The leader of the assassin's growled as his men took positions to attack.

"Make me," the man replied. The leader of the assassin's nodded and the assassins charged at the man. As the assassins closed the space between themselves and the man more balls of chakra suddenly appeared as they got close to them and each ball exploded violently knocking the four on their backs. With that the man threw the two balls in his hand straight at the leader. The leader tried to dodge but the balls traveled in all do haste. Before they reached him the balls burst into hundreds of tiny pellets and peppered the leader. The leader dropped to his knees.

"What is that power," The leader gasped dropping to one knee. Tiny spots of blood began appearing all over his body.

"It's a little something my pa taught me," The man chuckled summoning another ball in each of his hands. By now the assassins were all scrambling to their feet. This time they all stayed put and began summoning the same jutsu at once.

"No matter," the leader chuckled, "We will kill you all the same."

"I hope you do," the man chuckled back. Soon all the enemies feet had pools of water seeping out from them. They all began summoning water dragons at the same time. The dragons thrashed out at the man. By the time they accomplished this he had two huge balls of chakra in his hands and he threw them in between the five vicious dragons. The balls exploded with tremendous might and sent thousands of little balls of chakra outwards annihilating the dragons and causing them to drop to the ground like the harmless water they were. The man threw two more smaller balls at the closest enemy. They collided with the man and seemed to enter his flesh. Then they exploded causing the whole man to start glowing and he himself exploded sending a gruesome storm of flesh showering the remaining assassins.

"Well that was disappointing," the man said chuckling. The assassins looked on in horror. They now knew being touched by those balls would mean their deaths were certain.

"You bastard!" The leader roared causing him and his assassins to charge forth at the man again. They triggered more hidden chakra bombs along the way. The assassins dodged and made their way straight for the man. One of the assassins had been unable to avoid some of the bombs and was cut down by the mighty explosives and dropped to his knees gasping his last breath. One of the assassins made it to the man before the other two and stabbed the man with a kunai but the man didn't flinch and stuck both of his hands into the mans chest and blew the man to pieces much like the first. The other two reached him at the same time and both struck at him with kunai.

They were too much for the man and began battering him and taking him down much like they had with Temari. By this time Temari was forgotten and had scrambled to her feet and retrieved her fan. Maybe she could save her would be savior in time. She rushed off to help the man who had finally been overtaken by the two remaining assassins but not before he peppered them with more chakra buckshots. They were viciously stabbing him with their kunai in an attempt to kill him before he could lay a hand on either of them and detonate them the way he had with their brothers. They were caught completely off guard by Temari's fan and were both swept aside by a vicious storm of razor wind from Temari. The two remaining assassins slowly scrambled to their feet.

"Why would you go and do something like that?" The man gasped, "You dumb bitch shoulda just ran off and let them finish the job." The man wobbled to his feet. Temari shot one of her famous glares at the vulgar man. Not exactly a knight in shining armor. The two assassins had somewhat recovered but both were bruised up and injured from the fight with the two powerful shinobi before them.

"I should have just killed her," The leader of the assassins cursed. The two remaining turned to flee but the man charged them and began unleashing tons of small balls of chakra at them. The assassins met him with their kunai stabbing him again but he seemed not to care and laughed at them summoning two more balls and setting them off at point blank range causing the trio to be showered in thousands of tiny little balls of chakra cutting down all three of them. The two remaining assassins both collapsed and met their demise and the man dropped to his knees. Temari was shocked at the sight and ran over to the man. Before he could fall she caught him.

"Look I saved your life now leave me be," The man said. Pushing her hands away and slowly rising to his feet. He was marked with multiple stab wounds and tiny little blood spots where his own attacks had ruptured his own body.

"Look you saved my life," Temari began, "The least I could do is help you."

"I didn't ask for your help," the man growled, "No go on. Git!" The man pushed her away again, "I will be fine." The man began walking away from her for several meters before collapsing to the ground. Temari rushed over to his side. The man was gasping for breath.

"Look, you saved my life and it is custom to throw a congratulatory dinner in my village for such a person," Temari said, "Now you are going to come with me." Temari said helping the man up.

"Stupid naked woman," the man replied before passing out. At this point Temari realized she was half naked from the assassin's assault on her. She quickly salvaged her clothes and realized it would be better to steal the man's trench coat for now. She put on his trench coat and secured it before picking the man up and racing off to Suna to get him medical attention. It wouldn't be that far now. Half a day maybe and she could make it she was sure.

As she bounded through the desert about three hours later she was met by Kankuro who was rushing towards her in all haste. He must have received the carrier pigeon she sent ahead to let him know she was upset with Shikamaru and would be returning home much sooner than she had originally planned. Kankuro had already begun shouting questions at Temari from a distance as he got closer.

"What the fuck did that shithead do? I will kill him! What the hell are you wearing? Did something happen?" Kankuro yelled, "And who is that?" He finally asked as he got closer. By now he was next to her taking the heavy man from her arms.

"I don't know who he is or where he is from but if it weren't for him five assassins would have killed me," Temari said quietly tears in the corners of her eyes. Kankuro didn't often see his sister cry and it unsettled him quite a bit.

"Temari, it's okay. I am here now and no one would be stupid enough to attack us," Kankuro explained. He wanted to hug her and assure her but felt he didn't need to.

"That stupid Shikamaru is all caught up with that Ino bitch..." Temari said quietly.

"Does that mean we are letting the other suitors in again?" Kankuro asked quickly. Sure it was a little insensitive but Kankuro didn't care for the Nara very much anyways. Temari nodded but didn't say anything else to him as they made their way back to the village. They made it there much quicker with Kankuro there to carry the man and soon were on the streets of Suna on the way to the hospital with the man. After dropping the man off Temari and Kankuro made their way to the Kazekage Gaara's, office to report the attack. Temari left specific instructions to the staff to alert her if the man awoke.

They entered Gaara's office as he was doing a little paperwork. Gaara looked up at his siblings and seeing Temari battered up a little and wearing strange clothing cause his normally impassive expression to twitch a little. He looked at them questioningly.

"I was attacked by assassins on the way way back from Konoha," Temari said quietly ashamed of not heeding her younger brother's warnings about the dangers of being the Kazekage's sister.

"You are fine?" Gaara asked first. Temari nodded. "And the assassins?"

"A man came and saved me. They are all dead. They used water jutsu that originates in Kirigakure but none of them wore headbands. They all wore hunter-nin masks," Temari said surprising both of them. Kiri was their ally.

Gaara spoke first, "I had reports that Kiri was up to mischief but I had not suspected this." Gaara seemed in though. "What of the man?" Gaara asked.

"We checked him in at the hospital, he was in bad condition," Kankuro said.

"If he awakes, get him accommodations at my mansion," Gaara said. Oddly enough neither of them could remember anyone being invited to the mansion other than Naruto who Gaara seemed quite fond of. "If he saved my sister we owe him as much." Gaara's siblings both nodded and left. Temari didn't speak to Kankuro and instead left to her own room to take a nice long bath and change. She was still shaken up by the attack on her and didn't want to speak with anyone. Meanwhile Kankuro was off to send letters off to her suitors to let them know she was available again. True most likely just wanted her for the fifty thousand dowry that was attached to her but anything would be better than that lazy Nara.

2 days later.

Temari was sitting on her bed. It was early in the morning. She had checked on the man yesterday but the staff said he had not woken up yet. She had just finished getting dressed and was about to check on him when she heard a knock at the door. She answered her door to find the Daimyo's son standing there smiling. He hugged Temari instantly much to her dismay.

"Temari-chan! It has been too long. I was beginning to think that Nara had you as his. I heard you were attacked. Are you okay?" The daimyo's son was not much to look at. He was overweight, ugly, and disgusting. Kankuro must have already told all her suitors she was available again. Temari began trying to think of a way to get out of talking to him but she couldn't just send him away. It was extremely rude and uncustomary to send a suitor away in her culture. Someone cleared their throat nearby causing Temari and the Daimyo's son to look to the intruder. It was a messenger from the hospital.

"Sorry for interrupting but you said to alert you immediately when the man awoke, Temari-san," The man said. Temari's face lit up.

"Sorry, I have to meet this guy, he saved my life," Temari said leaving the dumbfounded Daimyo's son behind. Temari bounded across the rooftops towards her destination at the hospital. She made it there in record time. This man had been occupying her thoughts ever since he saved her life and try as hard as she might she could not possibly take her mind off him. The head nurse greeted Temari at the door.

"Temari-sama," the head nurse respectfully said bowing deeply, "The patient you brought in demands to see you and has been causing quite a ruckus."

"Take me to see him," Temari said. The head nurse nodded and began walking down the hall with Temari close behind. They soon found them at an open door. A different nurse came rushing out of the room her face red with what seemed like a mixture of blushing and righteous anger. Objects flying out of the room after her. As soon as the nurse saw the head nurse she walked straight up to her obviously not noticing Temari in her anger.

"I can't do this anymore! He asks for insane things! He keeps making comments about my ass! He won't eat anything I give him! He insults me! I can't stand that ignorant asshole anymore!" The nurse was positively fuming. Temari cleared her throat. The nurse looked back at her and immediately bowed. Temari merely walked by the two and entered the room the nurse came out of.

Temari looked at the man sitting on the bed. She just stood there for a while as he sat on the bed holding his head in his hands. He was crying she realized. On the ground between his legs were a small puddle of rapidly building tears. The man was oblivious to her presence and Temari's heart ached for her savior. Temari walked over to the bed and sat down on it next to him wrapping her arms around the man. The man just leaned into her embrace a little and cried a little while longer. He kept muttering unintelligible sentences and Temari couldn't quite place the source of his sorrow. Only that his sorrow was affecting her and she had never felt something like that before in a very long time.

"You had to bring me here didn't you..." the man whispered.

"I wanted to help you," Temari whispered back.

"It never works out..." the man replied buy Temari wasn't sure how to place this. When the man's tears finally subsided he broke from Temari's embrace and looked Temari up and down.

"Well, well. I have to say most women look might fine naked but you look damn fine in that sexy outfit of yours," the man suddenly said. Temari calmly stood up and the next thing the man saw was a massive fan hitting him in the head.

"I won't stand for any rude remarks like the nurses may have," Temari explained putting her fan away again, "Now lets start off properly. I am Sabaku no Temari daughter of the Fourth Kazekage, first daughter of the most noble house in Suna, the wind mistress of the desert." She stuck her hand out for a hand shake. The man rubbed his head where the fan had struck and took her hand and kissed it.

"Most people call me Uchiki around here," The man said, "So you are like a princess or something?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that," Temari replied.

"So I reckon there is some snazzy reward for rescuing you then huh?" Uchiki asked.

"Is that what you want? A reward?" Temari asked a little insulted.

"Well it would be nice," Uchiki replied.

"I am sure you will be compensated for your troubles," Temari sighed a little, "Well come on lets get you cleaned up properly. You will be attending dinner tonight with my family."

"Well I ain't one to decline a good meal," Uchiki replied grabbing his black cowboy hat and putting it on his head, "You didn't leave my coat did ya?"

"Sorry, I borrowed it," Temari answered, "I had it cleaned, it is waiting for you at the mansion."

"Well thank you, miss," Uchiki said following Temari out the door. As they made their way to the mansion it was mostly in silence except for the last stretch.

"So you got family? Takin me to meet your ma and what not?" Uchiki asked.

"I do have family, but it's only my two younger brothers now, Kankuro and Gaara," Temari replied. The villagers gave the pair a wide birth but seemed to be eying the newcomer with interest. "My mother is dead, as is my father, and any other relatives. Baki-sensei will likely attend dinner with us. He is my sensei. I look to him like a father.

"Sorry to hear about your folks," Uchiki said, "I think I heard about that Gaara fella before." Uchiki was thinking it over and realized he had heard some rumors about him.

"Well, he's changed. You have nothing to worry about. He is actually now the Kazekage," Temari explained.

"That's a damn shame," Uchiki said under his breath and before Temari could ask why they were at the door of the mansion. Two guards greeted them and nodded to the couple. Temari and Uchiki both entered the home and walked through the massive house down several corridors, up some stairs and stopped at the door to Temari's room. Uchiki seemed to be taking in the sights of her wealthy mansion with wonder.

"I never seen such a magnificent home," Uchiki said in wonder.

"Thank you," Temari replied. Her thoughts on the man were conflicting. She wasn't sure what to make of the Uchiki. He had crude speech. He was terribly confusing, and at the same time incredibly powerful and seemed to know how to be respectful when he wanted to be. Temari just hoped he was respectful at dinner or she would never heard the end of it from Kankuro.

"Wait here please," Temari asked. Temari never invited anyone into her room. Not even Kankuro. Gaara was in there occasionally looking for her and sometimes she would walk in seeing him sitting on her bed thinking. Temari had grown quite fond of her youngest brother since he had changed from his former psychotic self. Rarely he would even get her a random gift and always seemed to remember her birthday. Temari had begun to realize that maybe her youngest brother did care for his family and maybe he had all along. Temari entered her room closing the door behind her and grabbed the coat that was laying on her bed. Any damages on the coat had been fixed and it was nice and clean as well courtesy of the mansion staff. She left her room and handed it to Uchiki who was kind of impatiently waiting outside. Uchiki quickly put the coat on and checked some of the pockets. Inside he found what he wanted and pulled out a metal case with cigars in it. He opened it up and was surprised to find that it had been restocked.

"Well that was mighty nice of you," Uchiki said pulling one out biting off the end and placing it in his mouth. He didn't light it yet but enjoyed the feeling of having one in his mouth.

"You know those will-" Temari began only to be cut off.

"Kill me? I wish," The man said shifting the cigar in his mouth a little with his lips. Temari just examined the man for a few moments before motioning him to follow her.

"It's several hours until dinner so would you mind accompanying me on a walk?" Temari requested. Really Uchiki didn't want to but she was pretty and he didn't really have anything to do at the moment anyways so Uchiki just nodded and followed her.

"So you're not from any hidden village or anything?" Temari asked as they made their way into the backyard of the mansion where a lavish garden was. There were tons of neatly kept plants all around and Uchiki just looked around for a minute before pulling a zippo from his pocket and lighting his cigar.

"No, never seen the point." Uchiki replied taking a drag of the cigar.

"What about family? Any loved ones or anything?" Temari asked.

"No not anymore. Well no loved ones anyways. Family, sure but I ain't talked to them in some time now," Uchiki said tapping the ash from the end of the cigar, "Might fine garden by the way."

"Thank you, I planted most of it myself," Temari replied smiling a little. The rest of their walk was full of small chatter about hobbies they had, things they liked, food they enjoyed, and other such small little things. It was really a nice conversation and they didn't seem to have any trouble talking and there were no awkward moments. Uchiki actually was fairly intellectual and quite funny Temari gathered from their conversation and she found she rather enjoyed him. Temari could actually relate to the stranger quite a bit and for he was good at staying away from sore subjects quite well and never pressed her for any information about Gaara or anything. It had reached the point of the night where dinner was only a couple hours away and she realized she had been hanging out with Uchiki for the better part of the day.

"Well it's getting close to dinner, I will have one of the servants take you to your room and get you bathed and dressed properly for dinner," Temari said ending their walk.

"You got a problem with the way I dress?" Uchiki asked kind of hurt, not because she didn't like it but it was comfortable and he didn't like dressing up very much unless it was his dress clothes which he had left far behind.

"No, it's just that this is a formal dinner for you since you saved me and the Daimyo's son is likely to attend so dressing up is assumed," Temari said realizing she should have said something sooner.

"Alright fine," Uchiki replied. Temari motioned for a servant to come over.

"Show Uchiki to his room and get him cleaned up, dressed, and ready for dinner," Temari told the servant. The servant bowed and motioned for Uchiki to follow.

"Well good evening miss," Uchiki said tipping his hat before following the servant off.

A/N: So this is a fic I have been toying with for a while and couldn't wait to put up. I am interested on the feedback I will get on this so please review.


	2. Dinner

A/N: Wow, a review on the first chapter :-) Thank you very much ShikaTem719 took your advice and am seeking a beta reader. Also I thank you for the input. Yes in fact he is an OC, and he will seem strange and a bit mysterious at times which is a large part of the story. In a later chapter it is revealed why. Sorry Shikamaru and Temari won't work out, but this story will tie in with all my other stories so and I have plans of a pairing for Shikamaru so when I write that story you will understand. Once again I really appreciate the input.

**Death Wish**

**Chapter 2**

**Dinner**

Temari sat at the large formal dinner table twiddling her thumbs more or less. The table was long and rectangular. Draped over the table was an elegant white table cloth made of silk and embroidered onto the table cloth was the sand emblem in blood red. Above the table hung two ostentatious chandeliers coated in gold. The table seated approximately twelve guests. Ten on each side of the table and two at each end of the table. The room itself was very ornate. The walls were littered with portraits of Kazekage's past, and some were depictions of great battles that Sunagakure had participated in. The frames were made of gold and had sand dunes engraved into them. Gaara sat at the head of the table and at the other end sat the Daimyo's son. Kankuro sat to Gaara's left and to Gaara's right was an empty seat for Uchiki. Sitting next to Uchiki's seat was Temari. The rest of the table was filled with nobles from Suna and two of the Daimyo's son's friends.

Kankuro was taking up the scene at the moment telling some elaborate story about some crazy adventure Temari assumed he had never even had. Kankuro was wearing a standard black tuxedo as were most of the attending members of the dinner save the females, Gaara, and the Daimyo's son. Gaara wore a lavish red tuxedo that matched his hair and brought out his tattoo. The Daimyo's son wore the white robes of nobility that were embroidered with gold and made of silk. Temari herself was wearing a black strapless dress that ended just above her knees. It was a somewhat tight fitting dress. She had a servant help her with her make up and she was wearing red lipstick. The table was filled with food and yet everyone's plate was empty as they all awaited the guest of honor, Uchiki.

"Where is your friend Temari?" the Daimyo's son insisted for the third time that evening once again cutting off another of Kankuro's stories.

"My apologies, Jimmu-san. He will be here shortly I assure you," Temari said nervously. _Where the hell is he! _Temari was getting impatient herself. Jimmu being on the rather large side loved his food and hated when it was delayed and Uchiki was practically forty minutes late already. Temari glanced nervously as one of her servants entered and walked her way. The look on her servant's face was one of frustration and exasperation. The servant leaned down and whispered into Temari's ear.

"Temari-san, Uchiki is being very abrasive, and absolutely refuses to put on the outfit we had set out. Also he is being an absolute-"

The door burst open as Uchiki stepped in and looked around the room for a few moments noting the scarlet rug on his way in and walking straight to his seat. Uchiki was wearing his normal attire, cowboy hat and all. When he made it to his seat he removed his cowboy hat and hung it on the chandelier above him and took his seat at the table.

"Sorry for the delay y'all. These damn servants don't know when to leave when they are told," Uchiki explained scooting up to the table. Gaara had remained quiet throughout the whole time and only now spoke up.

"Very well," Gaara began in his usual monotone voice not the least bit irritated by Uchiki's appearance or absence and merely looked to the servant, "Bring in the food." The servant who had been filling Temari's ears nodded and quickly exited the room to alert the others to bring in the food. Uchiki shifted in his seat uncomfortably and looked over to Temari. His mouth was open as if he was about to say something but stopped as he took in the sight. Temari was wearing her hair down and has it curled slightly. Uchiki took note of the make up she was wearing and how it accented her lips, as well as making her teal eyes all the more captivating. The strapless dress hugged her body and showed a good deal of her bust. Uchiki's eyes slowly fell from her face to the necklace she wore around her neck. It was a simple silver chain with a beautiful ruby hanging on it that further brought out her lips. Uchiki's eyes dropped even further to Temari's bust.

Temari noticed Uchiki's immediate response to her and blushed slightly under his gaze before his eyes began slowly dropping to her chest. Then she grew a little angry and cleared her throat. Uchiki's eyes immediately shot up to her face and he blushed a little.

"Sorry. By the way you look completely gorgeous miss," Uchiki couldn't help but saying being one who speaks his mind quite often.

"Thank you, Uchiki," Temari said still blushing a little. As a ninja she didn't have much time for romance, and was not use to bluntness very often. "Was it too much to ask to just wear the damn outfit?" Temari asked. Uchiki looked around the room for a few seconds before looking back to her.

"I ain't once for fancy suits. Those things are damned insufferable and I bet not one person at this table even wants to wear one of those damn things," Uchiki replied quietly keeping the conversation between the two.

"Yeah, but they all are for you," Temari shot back wishing her fan was nearby to beat Uchiki senseless. Soon the table was being filled with food as the servants brought it tons of platters full of food native to Suna. Uchiki was greedily reaching for some food when Temari smacked his hand.

"Not yet," She practically hissed. Uchiki simply sat their rubbing his hand staring hungrily at the food. His stomach grumbled. Once all the food was finally present Gaara stood causing the light chatter surrounding the table to die out as he looked among the patrons.

"I would like to commemorate our guest of honor Uchiki," Gaara began still in his monotone ever quiet voice, "If it weren't for you Uchiki, my sister would not have returned to Sunagakure and we may have never known the identity of the assassin's who killed her. I thank you and would like to extend my village's gratitude for safe guarding one of it's shinobi even when you did not know her." Gaara bowed towards Uchiki.

"Aw, it was nothin," Uchiki replied feeling a little embarrassed at the situation. Suddenly he wished he was wearing that damn outfit.

"I would like you to know you will always be welcome here in Suna. Now let's eat," Gaara said calmly taking his seat and slowly filling his plate with food. Uchiki looked to Temari and then at the food before looking back to Temari and throwing her a questioning look. Temari nodded and Uchiki began filling his plate with massive amounts of food. In truth he was starving having only eaten hostpital mush for the past couple days after a big fight. He was quite exhausted but his main focus was turned to Gaara. Uchiki was quite interested in Gaara. He had been traveling through many lands just to meet him in fact and now was his chance.

Light chatter filled the table once more and everyone began eating heartily. Kankuro was back to telling his stories and every time he said a joke Jimmu would laugh outrageously as was his style. At random intervals Jimmu would throw a compliment Temari's way. The beverage of choice was wine and Jimmu had was consuming glass after glass of it. Way more than someone should at a social event anyways. Of course so was Uchiki.

"Slow down drunk," Temari said kicking him under the table.

"This is alcoholic?" Uchiki replied. In fact Uchiki enjoyed drinking but had never had wine before. Uchiki drank stronger alcohol such as whiskey, vodka, and scotch. Temari rolled her eyes, but noted Uchiki was hardly affected by the alcoholic beverage. The same could not be said for Jimmu who was being and was getting rather unsettling and rowdy. The compliments slowly began shifting from Temari's appearance to comments about her breasts and butt. The Daimyo's son clearly knew no shame and despite being told by several times that it was inappropriate persisted.

"Look you fat piece of shit. The lady said stop so why don't you do us all a favor and get the fuck on your way," Uchiki said having enough. Temari had been trying to be polite because the Jimmu was an influential man being the Daimyo's son and all. The Daimyo's son grew red in the face and stormed out along with his two friends. Uchiki sat back down.

"Now isn't that better," He commented. Surprisingly the general consensus seemed to be yes and even Gaara gave a little nod. Temari frowned a little as she slowly began noticing Uchiki's attention to Gaara. Uchiki seemed to practically be studying her little brother and it was unnerving her. While they had a great conversation and Uchiki seemed to be an upstanding sort of guy there was still a lot about him she didn't know. Hell for all she knew he could be an assassin from another village here to kill Gaara. No, she could tell that was definitely not his intention. How would they know she would bring him back to her village anyways? Temari was sure about this Uchiki. There was just something about him that made her want to help him. She couldn't explain it but it was there. It was part of the reason she wanted to impress him so much and why she dressed up so much tonight. It sure as hell wasn't for the Daimyo's disgusting son.

"So Gaara," Uchiki began, "I heard you have changed from your serial killer ways?"

"Yes," Gaara simply replied not hardly looking up from his food.

"Why?" Uchiki asked suddenly looking at Gaara intently.

"Naruto Uzimaki changed me," Gaara replied just as simply.

"I bet you still got it in you though," Uchiki said speculating. Gaara stopped eating his food and merely looked right at Uchiki.

"Why are you asking me this?" Gaara was just staring at Uchiki with an expressionless face.

"It's why I came here..." Uchiki was now giving off a sinister aura as he stared at Gaara. The whole table fell silent. No one dared ask Gaara about the killings afraid of what he might do to them. Gaara himself was nothing but interested. Almost everyone who was in his presence sat in front of him with fear except for Naruto. Even his own siblings were uncomfortable around him still despite his effort yet Uchiki stared him in the eye showing absolutely no fear. Hell Uchiki was even giving him a challenging look.

"I devote myself to my village now," Gaara explained holding his gaze on Uchiki, "I have taken much from them thinking that caring about someone or protecting someone would make me weaker but Naruto proved me wrong in this and defeated me. Now I gain power through my people and protecting them is my life."

"Sure, it might make you stronger but, if alls you do is protect everyone else you may get stronger but they get weaker," Uchiki replied, "You aren't helping your village at all, you are hurting it." Uchiki was bold in his statements and his aggressive posture was making everyone uncomfortable. He had already crossed more boundaries than anyone in the Suna had dared since Gaara's return. "Quitting your lifestyle since you were beat by one little brat, I think that is weak." Gaara's eye twitched a little at the comment towards Naruto and Uchiki had found the point to pick at.

"Naruto is pathetic. All the stories I have heard of him is a weak little bitch always running to his comrades for protection. He would be nothing without them," Uchiki said albeit partially true since Naruto gained his real might protecting his friends although Uchiki having met Naruto only once in his travels knew the kid to be strong in his own right. Gaara grew a little angry towards the ill comments. Kankuro was getting real pissed at the attitude towards his little brother though and Temari was downright confused.

"You're pathetic, Naruto is pathetic, and this whole damned village is gonna burn to the ground because it is even more pathetic," Uchiki finished still staring right into the eyes of Gaara.

"I'm sorry you think that..." Gaara said still remaining somewhat neutral.

"Why don't you prove me wrong? Let's play for blood," Uchiki demanded suddenly slamming his fists into the table causing his plate to flip and fling food across the table causing everyone present to practically jump from their seats. The tension in the air could be cut with a kunai.

Sand started seeping into the room summoned by Gaara. Uchiki simply stood up, took his hat from the chandelier and put it on his head. The sand picked Gaara up and Uchiki and began taking them outside. Uchiki still stared Gaara down the whole time as Gaara stared right back still expressionless. Everyone at the table stood up and rushed outside to see what was about to happen. The sand transported the two to a large open training ground only a stones throw away from the mansion and other shinobi sensing the disturbance converged on the scene.

The sand set them down on the ground gently. The two stood maybe twenty five meters apart simply staring. After almost five minutes Gaara's sand slowly made it's way forward snaking through the air. Uchiki had heard much about Gaara's sand techniques and was intrigued to see it following his commands. Now was to see how much of it was true and not much rumor.

Uchiki began running to the side and the sane still followed him. Uchiki formed a chakra ball in his hand and threw it at Gaara. The ball exploded just before reaching Gaara and sent a buchshot of chakra straight at Gaara. Sand suddenly formed a wall and the chakra harmlessly pelted the sand barrier. So that was true. The sand beneath Uchiki's feet moved a little and Uchiki jumped into the air forming another ball in his hand and throwing it at Gaara. The ball exploded when it his the sand this time leaving a small impact crater where it had blown but still not breaching the sand. Gaara still had not moved and it agitated Uchiki a little. Uchiki began running towards Gaara forming a chakra orb in each hand. The orbs grew as he raced towards Gaara keeping just ahead of the sand snake that slithered through the air towards him. Just before Uchiki reached Gaara he threw one and then shortly there after threw another at the same spot. The first orb struck the sand barrier and exploded with much more force than before leaving a larger crater followed quickly by the second which was encompassed by the sand trying to close the breach. The second ball exploded sending sand everywhere clouding the area momentarily. The sand had stopped chasing Uchiki and he stood maybe ten meters away from Gaara and waited for the sand to settle. When it had Gaara stood unscathed. The sand barrier had held the explosions back.

"I guess brute force ain't gonna cut it is it?" Uchiki called to Gaara. Gaara did not respond and just stared at Uchiki. Suddenly sand shot up from the ground around Uchiki and he tried to jump out of it. The sand managed to catch Uchiki's leg and held on firmly.

Gaara held out his hand, "Sand coffin." The sand compressed on Uchiki's legs crushing it. Uchiki roared in pain as the sand let go. Uchiki collapsed to the ground momentarily.

"Oh I'll fix that shit!" Uchiki growled suddenly Uchiki floated into the air on a small disk of chakra. Uchiki simply sat on the disk as standing was nearly impossible. His eyes were tight from the pain burning in his leg but Uchiki hungered for more. Uchiki's held one arm straight out in front of him and a small ball of dense chakra began forming in his hand. Gaara's sand snaked into the sky after Uchiki but the disk merely circled Gaara staying away from the sand as Uchiki summoned his chakra. Finally Uchiki grunted and the chakra formed a small cylinder and flew at Gaara with intense speed. The sand barely formed in front of Gaara in time but the chakra disappeared in the sand digging through the barrier with sheer force. Uchiki sat there analyzing his work. Soon the sand dropped but Gaara still stood there unharmed.

"Damn that sand must be nifty. Haven't you just wanted to get hurt though? Have you ever even broken a bone? Have you felt the pain I now feel in my leg?" Uchiki taunted. Gaara's expression flinched again before returning to normal. Must be another sore spot for him. This whole time Uchiki had once hand behind his back. The hand not behind his back began forming another ball of chakra. Gaara's sand shot up in all directions around Uchiki. The disk carried Uchiki far into the air trying to outrace the sand. The sand proved quicker than Uchiki had anticipated and instead Uchiki decided to stop outracing it and drop down to the ground. As he did he punched a hole on the sand with the ball of chakra he was forming and the disk shot through the hole. The sand spire toppled down towards Uchiki but Uchiki's desk managed to outrace it before it reached him. At the end of the sand spire a wall of sand began forming. Uchiki put both of his hands together forming another ball and threw it at the wall blowing it to dust narrowly escaping the sand spire at the same time.

Uchiki once more charged Gaara hurling little orbs of chakra at Gaara which each harmlessly exploded off of Gaara's sand walls time and time again. Uchiki shot by Gaara and began forming a massive ball of chakra with both of his hands. The ball surged and cackled spassing between Uchiki's hands like barely contained raw power. Uchiki rotated and threw the ball at Gaara. The sand wall began forming again and when the ball collided it burrowed in a little. Sand compressed the ball on all sides and Uchiki began charging at Gaara forming another in his hands. The first exploded blowing a gap in the sand wall. Uchiki flew into the hole and threw another at pointblank range at Gaara. The ball exploded instantly sending Gaara flying to where the sand spire had formed. When Gaara hit the point he triggered another hidden ball of massive proportions that Uchiki had been forming behind his back during the fight. The sand spire offered an amazing but, dangerous opportunity to cloak the ball. Gaara's sand not having sensed the ball was too late to protect him and it exploded with tremendous force sending Gaara flying into the sky. Uchiki summoned more balls and hurled them at Gaara's flying form. Three out of the five struck Gaara and exploded before Gaara's sand once more protected him from the last two. Gaara fell to the sand. A large crowd had formed and stood awed by Uchiki's ability that caused devastating explosions from chakra. The crater Gaara had fallen into was twenty-five meters wide and ten meters deep, created by the hidden ball.

Gaara lay still for several moments before slowly making it to his feet. Gaara stood dazed with blood coming from his ears. The explosions had shocked his brain but no real physical damage showed. The sand caked on his skin slowly fell to the ground. Uchiki seized Gaara's dazed moment and used the time to form a massive ball of chakra in front of him. The ball grew to the size of Uchiki and Uchiki's disk flickered and disappeared causing Uchiki to fall. Before Uchiki fell he released the massive ball at Gaara. Uchiki fell on the ground his already broken leg cracking and causing him to scream in agony. The massive ball lurched towards Gaara at a moderate pace. Suddenly Gaara snapped from his daze and summoned his massive sand shield in front of him. At the same time sand shot up from the ground around Uchiki encompassing everything but his head. The ball exploded as it collided with Gaara's shield and blew the whole shield to pieces but left Gaara unaffected.

Uchiki struggled trapped in the sand. Gaara slowly walked towards Uchiki. His eyes held the horrible sinister look that he had when he wanted to kill. Something the village knew all too well and everyone shuddered.

"Such power," Gaara said as he approached Uchiki one hand held towards Uchiki. Gaara stood on the Uchiki's chest buried beneath the sand looking down at Uchiki. Gaara stared deeply into Uchiki's gray eyes. "Still I can find no fear in you..." Gaara was amazed. Even the ones who didn't fear him did when their death was merely two words away. Temari began running towards her little brother tears in her eyes.

"Sand Cata," Gaara was cut off by Temari.

"DON'T!" Temari screamed at Gaara still running towards him. Gaara glanced over to Temari and the killer intent faded from his eyes.

"Why?" Gaara simply asked.

"Come on! Do it bitch! Fucking end me I dare you!" Uchiki roared from beneath the sand. The sand tightened a little pushing hard on Uchiki's chest squeezing the air from him.

"Gaara, please don't. I don't know why he is doing this but, please don't kill him," Temari begged her brother. Suddenly the sand beneath Gaara's feet started glowing and exploded freeing Uchiki and knocking Gaara away and on his back. Uchiki manage to get to his feet limping towards Gaara slowly forming another ball of death but this one wasn't blue like the others. It was pure black. Uchiki held it out in front of him summoning all the chakra he had left, every ounce of it and pouring it into that ball. Uchiki roared in pain and fury as he prepared to unleash his ball of death on Gaara. Another sand shield formed but it was no matter. Temari suddenly ran between them.

"STOP!" Temari screamed at the top of her lungs but Uchiki had already released his ball. Uchiki thrust his hands out trying to pull his ball back. Uchiki clapped his hands together causing the ball to implode sucking the sand around it inwards before disappearing entirely.

"Aw, hell. Why did you go and do that woman?" Uchiki began coughing violently and collapsed to the ground unconscious. Gaara stood there for several moments staring at Uchiki, then back to his sister. Temari looked her brother up and down seeing there had been no damage done to him then ran to Uchiki's side. Uchiki was on the ground completely unconscious with his eyes still open but devoid of life. Temari checked his pulse. There was still a weak beating.

"We need to get him to the hospital. He is dying!" Temari said picking up Uchiki's broken form. Gaara summoned sand beneath them and picked the trio from the ground and hoisted them towards the hospital.

"What do you see in the Uchiki?" Gaara asked Temari.

"I don't know... There is just something about him... I can't really explain it but, he's different," Temari tried to explain.

"I think I understand. I can feel it in him too. He has no fear..." Gaara said pondering. For once Gaara had a confused look on his face, "Temari. everyone I have ever faced, even Naruto was frightened by my but, this Uchiki shows no fear even in the face of death. I have killed lots of people and even if they didn't fear me until the last second of their life they at least showed fear then. That man is completely fearless..."

"It's like he has a _**Death Wish," **_Temari whispered.

A/N: So, the chapter was going to be way longer but I injured it grappling with some other Marines and although I am sure it is just a real bad jam I still don't feel like making this chapter as long. Besides this isn't a bad spot to end it with the catch name drop and all. Well I hope that chapter was as exciting to read as it was to write. I know I enjoyed it and I hope you all did as well. I was happy to see I had a review after only one chapter. That is a first to me and I hope I did not disappoint with this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Death Wish**

**Chapter 3**

Temari shifted uncomfortably in the chair watching the nurse working on Uchiki. The doctor was washing his hands of the blood after operating on Uchiki. The doctor had cussed several times during the operation causing Temari to wonder what the hell was going on. The doctor finally walked up to Temari.

"Temari-san," the doctor began thinking, "I have been a medical shinobi for several years and a doctor for several more. We were able to facilitate the healing of Uchiki but the progress in unusually slow. I thought it was a fluke the first time you brought it in but this time I dug deeper. Still I can't discern what the problem is. It's unlike anything I have seen before. Like his strength is just being sapped by something. We have boosted his system with several drugs which will help the process but expect him to be here for at least another day and injured for at least a couple of weeks."

Temari stayed quiet pondering the information the doctor had said. She merely sat in silence. Uchiki was a strange person indeed. Heals abnormally slow. Has an unusually weak body. By all intents and purposes seems to have the life being sucked out of him. Just what was wrong with this Uchiki? Temari vowed to dig a little deeper. Temari being an intellectual individual was unwilling to let this go and decided to stay the night to keep tabs on Uchiki. Maybe if just to make sure he doesn't do anything drastic.

"Shall I send for you again if he wakes?" The doctor asked suddenly.

"No I will be staying until he is released," Temari responded. She stood up and walked into the hallway where her little brother the Kazekage sat staring off into space. As Temari approached Gaara slowly turned his gaze towards Temari. Temari gave him a smile.

"He is healing albeit slowly," Temari said and Gaara merely nodded.

"Temari. Find out his agenda. I want to know more about him," Gaara's voice had a slight pitch in it and one point and Temari blinked. It was rare that anything ever broke Gaara's normal monotone voice.

"Why is that?" Temari said scratching her shoulder nervously for a second.

"This Uchiki is a powerful and fearless individual. I was hoping to make him a Shinobi to our village. After all he did say he had no where else to go. That he hailed from no particular village and as far as we know had no conventional professional training as a shinobi yet he is powerful enough to fracture my defenses," Gaara usually didn't talk about anything unless it really interested him and that was rare but here he seemed to be almost babbling and for some reason Temari was getting happier and happier. Temari for some reason suddenly walked up to Gaara and hugged him. Sand burst from his gourd and swirled around them for a few seconds violently but Temari paid it no attention. The sand slowly returned to the gourd sensing no threat and no need to protect Gaara. Gaara merely stood completely still with Temari's arms around him.

"A hug?" Gaara said quietly. In truth Gaara could not remember the last time he had been hugged and it most definitely caught him off guard. Gaara slowly but not reluctantly wrapped his own arms around Temari.

"It's for not killing him... I don't know why I interrupted you but still you stopped killing him for me... Thank you little brother," Temari said. Gaara did not respond and simply hugged Temari back. The staff of the hospital stared at the two in amazement. Before that no one had seen Gaara engage in any sort of physical contact with either of his siblings and yet here they were hugging. The sight was definitely welcomed. Gaara had been making slow but gradual progress proving to the village he would protect them and this simple act went a long ways towards that sentiment he had been trying to build. So did sparing Uchiki despite the fight.

When Temari finally broke the hug so did Gaara. Gaara looked up at Temari for a few seconds before simply turning and walking away. Nothing really needed to be said Temari realized and instead she too turned around and went back to the room Uchiki was in. Uchiki rested quietly in the bed and the nurses had cleared out of the room sometime during her conversation with Gaara. Temari walked over to the window that was letting moonlight in and pulled the blinds shut. Temari pulled up a chair next to Uchiki's bed and sat in it simply looking at Uchiki for quite a while. The long day slowly weighed her eyelids down and Temari found herself yawning.

"What is it with you Uchiki... You have only been amongst the village for a few days and already drastic changes are taking place... Maybe all we needed was a friendly face to tip the balance," Temari murmured to the sleeping man. Temari scooted closer to the bed and leaned her head up against the mattress sleeping much like many have slept in school. Soon although it was quite uncomfortable Temari was drifting off into a dreamworld created by her thoughts about Uchiki.

Uchiki slowly awoke and yawned quietly. The room was quite dark but he could see sunlight leaking in from around what he assumed was a window. Uchiki laid there for a few seconds trying to wake himself up. He could feel the remnants of a powerful sleeping drug stirring around in his system. Uchiki's hold body ached especially his legs. Speaking of which one was in a cast. As Uchiki's eyes adjusted he realized he was in a hospital room. Something next to him stirred briefly before stopping. Something very warm was on his arm.

A nurse opened the door and light flooded the room. Uchiki's eyes took a moment to adjust but when they did Uchiki could see the presence on his arm. It was the blonde shinobi that had gone through so much trouble the past week keeping him alive. She was sitting on a chair with her face on his arm. She had his arm all wrapped up and was practically hugging it as she slept. The nurse looked in and Uchiki looked back at her.

"I'm not in the mood. Just leave now," Uchiki replied recognizing the nurse. The nurse did as she was told, closed the door, and left. Uchiki looked down at Temari's sleeping form. She truly was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Uchiki stroked her hair gently admiring her in the brief moments he could. Uchiki was surprised to still be alive and simply did not mind it for some reason. Maybe he had expected to live. Uchiki thought back on the fight with Gaara. Gaara was on an entirely different level than he was. Uchiki had scored some good blows but the Jinchuriki was far too powerful even for Uchiki.

Uchiki returned his attention to Temari. Such temptations came often in his life but this temptation was something he just couldn't walk away from for some reason. Ideally now he should be half way gone but Uchiki didn't feel the urge to move on from this village. Uchiki desperately wished he could stay here in this village and with this girl who was so beautiful and seemed to not hate him.

"If only circumstances would allow it," Uchiki sighed.

"Hmmm?" Temari croaked waking up to Uchiki's voice. She could feel his hand and slowly looked up at him. Uchiki swiftly withdrew his hand from her.

"You stayed here the whole time?" Uchiki asked.

"Couldn't have you running away or attacking people now could I?" Temari answered, "So I stayed here. You were pretty injured but our medical personnel worked wonders. Your leg might still be a little tender." Uchiki moved a little, he didn't feel any pain.

"I feel fine though," Uchiki replied.

"Still you need to take it easy," Temari assured.

"If you don't mind miss I would like to get out of this hospital," Uchiki shifted, "I hate it in hospitals."

"Sure, you still have a room at our home," Temari offered.

"I would like that," Uchiki commented. Uchiki threw the covers off and blushed. Stupid hospital gowns. Uchiki covered himself better and Temari was blushing as well and looking down.

"Sorry miss," Uchiki commented, "Yet another reason I hate hospitals."

"I will uh," Temari was still a little shocked, "Wait outside until you are ready."

"Sounds good miss," Uchiki said getting out of bed. Uchiki stood up and collapsed to the floor crying out in pain. He clutched the leg Gaara all but obliterated. Temari was halfway to the door stopped and ran to Uchiki's side.

"Are you okay?" Temari demanded cupping Uchiki's face trying to soothe him.

"Fuck!" Uchiki yelled grasping his leg. The pain receded quickly but the leg was too damaged for him to be able to walk on it properly. Uchiki sighed, "I don't think I am going to be able to get dressed by myself even."

"Want me to call a nurse?" Temari offered.

"Heck no!" Uchiki replied firmly. He hated that fucking nurse, "I uh... Would it be to bothersome to help me on your own miss?"

"No, I can help," Temari replied shaking her head. Temari helped Uchiki get up and sat him down on the bed. "Won't be the first time I had to carry you around," Temari teased.

"I never get hurt unless I am around you," Uchiki defended.

"Don't blame that on me. You go charging off and getting hurt all on your own," Temari scolded, "You need to stop that before you get seriously hurt. What is your problem anyways?" Temari was gathering his clothing.

"I am sorry miss. I didn't mean for you to get caught up in all this," Uchiki replied quietly, "It's just something I gotta do."

"Why? What do you have to do that is so risky?" Temari demanded putting his clothes on the bed next to him.

"I-, you wouldn't understand," Uchiki replied.

"Try me," Temari demanded.

"I am sorry," Uchiki said looking down.

"Fine," Temari sighed, "Lets get your changed over." Uchiki lifted his arms and Temari removed his gown looking away as she did so. Uchiki grabbed his pants and really couldn't put them on himself so Temari got him started though it was slow work with her trying to keep her eyes off him. Eventually they got his shorts out and Uchiki had no problems puling his shirt on. His trenchcoat had been torn up pretty bad during the fight with Gaara. At least his hat was still good. Uchiki put it on his head.

"I guess that makes us even," Uchiki stated.

"What?" Temari asked confused.

"You have practically seen me naked and I have practically seen you naked," Temari blushed hard pulled her fan out and smacked Uchiki across the face with it.

"I told you I wouldn't stand for that talk," Temari warned again. Uchiki rubbed his cheek.

"Damn you are tough," Uchiki said wincing in pain.

"Yeah yeah, come on," Temari said trying to pick Uchiki up. Uchiki squirmed away. Temari through him a questioning glance.

"Sorry, I got too much pride to be carried out of her," Uchiki answered the unspoken question, "Never let the bastards see you come out without at least some of your own strength is what my pa always says." Uchiki wrapped his arm over her shoulders and stood on his good leg. Temari shook her head.

"You are something else. No one in this village will think anything less of you after that battle with Gaara," Temari assured.

"It still don't feel right," Uchiki replied limping out with Temari's help. Temari smiled a little. She hoped Uchiki would join the village especially in times of wars such as these. They could really use someone like him. They made their way to the exit of the hospital when a nurse hand Uchiki a scroll.

"When you need them there are crutches in that scroll," the nurse said hurrying away.

"Pfft, like I need crutches. I just need somewhere to focus," Uchiki chuckled letting Temari lead the way out of the hospital. The made light conversation as they made their way back to mansion. "Mind if we go to your garden?" Uchiki asked.

"No not at all," Temari replied. They quickly made their way to the garden. Uchiki found a patch of grass and sat down on it laying on his back and looking up into the dry cloudless sky. Temari sat down next to him.

"So what are you going to do now?" Temari asked looking into the sky herself.

"I don't know," Uchiki replied quietly.

"You should talk to Gaara as soon as you can. He has something to ask you," Temari said nudging Kai in the side. Uchiki simply nodded and sat there.

"What do you know of Naruto?" Uchiki asked suddenly.

"I don't know, he defeated Gaara and changed him somehow. Gaara doesn't talk about it much. Says he can't," Temari replied honestly hugging her legs to her chest. Uchiki sat up and put his hands on his injured leg. His veins glowed blue and it seemed as if chakra flowed into his leg from all over his body. Soon enough his leg was glowing blue. Temari could hear cracking as his leg straightened out. Uchiki's face was strained and he sweat a little as he worked. Temari wondered what the hell he was doing. Suddenly he stood up.

"Well then I guess I need to talk to your brother," Uchiki said standing up. He seemed completely fine. Temari was a little surprised.

"You healed your leg just like that?" Temari asked.

"I read in a manual how medical nins work their chakra and I have excellent chakra control so I kind of applied it myself and can't heal myself quite well. I am not so great at healing others though," Temari stood up next to him, "I'll take you to see my brother now if you would like." Uchiki nodded and they were off. They finally entered the mansion and walked up to the next floor down the hall and stood at a larger door. Temari knocked on the door.

"Enter," a quiet dead pan voice replied. Just like Gaara. They entered the office and Gaara sat quietly at his desk. All his paperwork was done but he still simply sat there staring at his desk. Uchiki walked up and sat in the chair directly across the desk from Gaara and propped his feet up on the desk. He was wearing some black cowboy boots to match his hat. Uchiki relaxed back in his chair.

"Temari said you had something to discuss with me," Uchiki stated. Gaara looked to his older sister standing by the door and nodded towards the door. Temari shut it and locked it. Chakra sleas covered the doors and walls. Gaara stood and faced a wall examining it. It was blank and Uchiki was confused.

"Uchiki, you say you are from no village," Gaara stated.

"Yes, that's true," Uchiki confirmed.

"Well then are you aware of the events in the world?" Gaara asked.

"I know a war is going on," Uchiki confirmed.

Gaara touched the wall and a map appeared. It showed the standing territories of all the villages.

"After the Akatsuki and Orochimaru were taken down Konoha was left extremely weakened after several attacks that happened on the village. Eventually Tsunade stepped down from the position of Hokage leaving it to Naruto. Shortly after that Kumogakure, Iwagakure, and Otogakure formed and alliance and began taking surrounding territories. Kumo, moved and took Frost Country and then Hot Springs country assimilating the villages of Shimogakure no Sato, and Yugakure no Sato putting them in position to attack Fire Country from the north. We do have reports of a powerful group of shinobi from Shimogakure utilizing guerilla tactics against Kumogakure's shinobi and they have been quite successful," Gaara explained and the map of the countries on the wall changed showing two countries north of the land of fire shifting to the same color as Kumo.

"Otogakure invaded the hidden waterfall village to the east assimilating the country in the process," Gaara explained and the map shifted accordingly as a country to the east of Oto shifted to it's color. "Iwagakure invade Kusagakure, and Amegakure assimilating those countries and villages as well." Once again the map shifted. "Iwagakure also attempted to assimilate Ishigakure to our north but they requested our aid and we moved our shinobi in and protected the border to prevent Iwagakure from incurring the wrath of Suna. They attacked anyway bringing us into conflict with Iwagakure. We were able to hold the line against Iwagakure. River Country fearing an invasion from the Ishigakure region split themselves in half giving themselves over to both us and Konoha." The map shifted accordingly.

"Kirigakure caught up in the arms race invaded all the surrounding islands and expanded their navy making them the strongest presence in the ocean," Gaara stated strained, "We requested an alliance with them and they accepted but I just got reports from Konoha that Kiri has betrayed us and joined with Kumo, Iwa, and Oto. Now Konoha is hemmed in on three sides and will likely be doing all they can to hold the many fronts. My forces are currently committed and I can hardly offer aid to Konoha with Iwa relentlessly attacking in the north. The current situation is bad and Fire Country has been losing ground steadily in just a matter of days. Naruto says he has some plan for Kirigakure that will even the odds once more."

"I hadn't realized the situation had got so bad," Uchiki said irritated by the aggresion of the major villages, "But what has this got to do with me?"

"We need every man we can get to help tip the tides of the war and bring peace back to the land. We need powerful shinobi such as yourself Uchiki," Gaara said finally turning around and looking at him, "Fearless powerful shinobi."

"You're saying you want me to join your village?" Uchiki asked surprised.

"Yes," Gaara replied simply.

"Why don't you press Iwa's front? The other villages can bring arms against you and it would relieve pressure from Konoha," Uchiki asked suspiciously.

"I can't. I have the man power to press an attack yes," Gaara slowly said, "But I have problems here at home preventing me. There is a powerful house here that has much influence. If I were to attack we would have a civil war here and such a thing would destroy this village allowing Iwa to come in and pick it clean."

"You can't just kill them?" Uchiki asked.

"No, that would also spark the civil war," Gaara replied, "It's all because of that man." Gaara pointed at a picture on the wall. An older gentlemen wearing lavish clothes stood in the picture. "He is the head of that house and if he were gone a new leader would be elected and he would likely be much more compliant. The problem is he is head of Suna's security and I can't have him simply assassinated because he knows all of our shinobi even ANBU."

"Is he dangerous?" Uchiki asked. Gaara merely nodded, "Is this war dangerous?" Gaara nodded again. "I am in. I will join Sunagakure in this war. However I would wait on making me a ninja. Instead put me in charge of a new division. For now I will be the only member. This man doesn't know I am joining you so if I were to kill him such a move would not be on his radar and with that problem removed you can press an attack against Iwagakure." Gaara mouth twitched upwards on one side in a partial smile. Uchiki fidgeted with his hat. "Any openings on this guy?"

"In fact he is currently returning from a village in the country. He was seeking more influence to overthrow me as Kazekage," Gaara confirmed.

"Such a shame if he never returned. I mean Kiri has been targeting high ranking Suna figures," Uchiki suggested.

"Let it be so," Gaara nodded, "Welcome to Sunagakure." Gaara outstretched a hand. Uchiki clasped his forearm and they gave a very brief shake.

"Time to play for blood," Uchiki chuckled. Gaara filled Uchiki in on some details about his opponent and the route he would be taking to return to the village. With that Uchiki was prepared. Temari and Uchiki exited the room afterward and Gaara returned to plotting a war. Temari was ecstatic with joy but she couldn't quite place why. She just knew it was because Uchiki had accepted. Uchiki himself was confused. He couldn't understand why he had accepted. It really wasn't like him. Did he really enjoy Suna that much? Or was it something else? Still with the all dangerous war going on maybe Uchiki could find the one he had been seeking for so long...


End file.
